


Quite a Drop from the Top

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Goretober Prompts [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Horror, Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Demonic Possession, Demons, Elimination Chamber 2018, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Self-Harm, can't believe they did my boys dirty like that, it comes in the form of wall punching and anxious scratching, post Elimination Chamber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Finn’s been living with Bálor for years now. It’s gotten easier; more like an annoying roommate rather than an eldritch abomination crashing his thoughts. Controlling It has become like second nature, Bálor only slipping out when Finn gets too drunk or viciously angry. He’s only lost control once or twice, and nothing bad has ever happened because of it. He’d like to keep the streak going.Goretober prompt: Monster Form





	Quite a Drop from the Top

Finn’s been living with Bálor for years now. It’s gotten easier; more like an annoying roommate rather than an eldritch abomination crashing his thoughts. Controlling It has become like second nature, Bálor only slipping out when Finn gets too drunk or viciously angry. He’s only lost control once or twice, and nothing bad has ever happened because of it. He’d like to keep the streak going.

After Elimination Chamber, he hides away in one of the abandoned rooms he finds backstage. He’s shaking, arms scratched raw and his fingertips running red with his own blood. His vision is going black, fading out every few minutes.

Every time he comes back to, he’s a little more unhinged, his jaw aching and his skin crawling. His bones feel like they’re on fire, pain curling around his spine like a vice grip as Bálor laughs at the back of his skull.

_Yes… Yes. Let go. Let me free. Let me do what you can’t._

Bálor’s voice doesn’t sound like anything. Instead, it _feels_ like nails being driven into the cartilage between his vertebrae, like molten gravel spilling over his skin, burning, tearing away his flesh. It leaves Finn’s eyes watery, tears spilling over his cheeks and down to his growing jaw.

He’s becoming almost incorporeal, his flesh and muscles and bones shifting into ash and smoke and misery. He can feel his teeth elongating, tearing his gums, his tongue growing longer and longer. His nails are shredding his fingers, growing into talons that are itching for blood.

He isn’t a person anymore. He’s not even a monster. He’s suffering personified, death and destruction in a vaguely humanoid form.

_Why are we sequestered back here? We should be out there, making them **pay** for treating us like we’re indiscernible. Let the blood spill. Let us make an **example** out of them._

Finn can’t hold Bálor back. It’s too strong, feeding off of his frustration and desperation over losing the match. His talons are sinking into his arms, drawing out inky blood that stains whatever it touches.

The door crashes open, a loud sound that _hurts_ against Bálor’s heightened hearing. Standing in the doorway is Seth, his chest slapped red and his hair going frizzy. His knuckles are bloodied, as if he’s been punching walls, which is entirely likely. He’s limping, favoring his injured knee. Bálor can smell the pain and anger pouring off of him in waves, tinging the air around him _red._

_Here’s one. Here’s the one that turned on you. Stop holding me back and let me **ruin** him like he ruined you._

“Finn? Are you okay?” Seth’s voice is wavering, breathy with fear. He can tell that there’s something wrong; he has to be able to see that Finn isn’t himself. _He has to._

He wants to open his mouth and scream, “ _Get away! Get away from me!”_ All that comes out of his throat is Bálor’s laugh spilling over his teeth. A hand reaches out, claws digging into Seth’s shoulder, leaving a smear of black ash across his muscles. He pulls Seth closer, lifting the younger man off his feet.

Seth’s hand comes up to grasp Finn’s wrist, face contorted in pain. “Fuck, dude. You’re hurting me.” He manages, tears welling against his lashes. Finn is screaming internally, begging his friend to leave him alone, to get out while he can, to save himself before Finn loses control.

 _“Ah, yes. The Kingslayer. Finally, I get to meet you again.”_ Bálor chuckles low in Finn’s throat, Its anger pulsing through Finn’s veins. It’s pissed at Seth for injuring Its home. Every time Finn has encountered Seth since then, Finn has had to hold It back with sheer willpower. He can’t do that now.

It’s like a switch has turned in Seth’s mind. His eyes go wide, and he starts fighting, trying to pry Bálor’s hand off his shoulder. Finn is struggling as well, trying to stomp the Demon into submission. It isn’t working, It isn’t cooperating, and Finn fears for his friend’s life.

Bálor’s still in control. It muscles Seth against the wall, the flat of Finn’s forearm crushing against Seth’s windpipe. Its breathing has become labored, saliva pooling under Its immense teeth.

_Yes, yes, yes, **yes.** Finally, retribution, at last. _

Finn’s crying, his tears turning into shadows as they leave his eyes. He’s helpless, can’t keep Bálor in check, and Bálor is so close to killing the one person Finn cares about.

Finally, _finally_ , the scream that rips from his mouth is his own, not Bálor’s. He pushes himself back, leaving Seth to slump down the wall as he tries to breathe again. Bálor is confused, angry, turning his focus to Finn’s mind, ready to ruin Its host for ruining Its revenge.

There’s blood on Finn’s fingertips as he slumps against the wall, coming back into himself. He can’t breathe, panic swirling over every synapse in his mind. It attacked Seth. It would have killed him, if Finn hadn’t managed to fight him back.

“Finn? What’s wrong? C’mon, man, breathe.” Seth’s voice is against Finn’s ear, strong arms wrapping around him in a comforting embrace. Finn tries to fight, tries to push Seth away before he can get hurt again, but he’s lost all his strength to the Demon.

He’s crying, waterfalls of tears pouring down his cheeks. His breath is coming in short bursts, but it’s not doing anything to bring oxygen to his brain. His vision is swimming.

He blacks out.  
++  
When he comes to, Seth’s still holding him. His fingers are carding through Finn’s sweaty hair, and he’s talking. Finn can’t make out what he’s saying, but the gentle cadence of his voice is soothing, pushing Bálor even deeper into Finn’s mind.

“I thought you were going to die.” Finn breathes out, wrapping an arm loosely around Seth’s waist. He’s still crying, but he doesn’t care enough to try and stop.

“Me? I’m fine. What happened? I came back here to find you after I got eliminated, and when I finally found you, you were in here by yourself looking like you were sick or something.” Seth said, helping Finn sit up a little.

“I lost control. It- Shit, Seth, It attacked you. _I_ attacked you. I couldn’t stop It, It was too strong and-.” Finn’s voice breaks off into a sob as he buries his face into Seth’s shoulder.

Seth’s hand comes up and smooths over Finn’s bare back. “What are you talking about? What is It?” He asks quietly, his thumb tracing the line of Finn’s spine. He seems unfazed, having just faced the Demon.

“The Demon. Bálor. I lost control of It after the match, and. Shit.” Finn mumbles, dragging a hand down his face. “It wanted to kill you. It might have, if I wasn’t able to drag him back.” His voice is shakier than he would like to admit. “You couldn’t tell? I didn’t look human, man.” Finn adds, dropping his head back onto Seth’s collarbone.

“You looked normal. A little pale, maybe, and your eyes were a little wild, but other than that, nothing. Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want me to get Medical?” Seth asks, tilting Finn’s head back so he can look him in the eye.

“No. I just.” He sighs. “I need to just get back to my room and sleep this off.” He moves to stand, forcing his weight onto unsteady legs that will give out at any moment.

Seth rises as well, looping an arm around Finn’s waist to help him. “I’ll drive you back. I don’t want to leave you alone.” He says, already leading Finn back to the locker room. “We can grab our stuff and then head out, okay?”

Finn wants to protest, wants to tell him that the Demon isn’t sated yet, that It might come back out at any moment, but he’s too tired. He can barely open his mouth, can barely nod his head.

Seth leads him back to his hotel room, having dug Finn’s keycard out of his bag. Finn’s still wearing his ring attire, and he’s still covered in sweat and blood, but he could care less at this point.

Seth promises to stay the night with him, leaving no room for an argument that Finn can’t muster. As they’re laying in bed, Finn curled up against Seth’s chest, he feels Bálor speak in a tired murmur against his brainstem.

_Maybe the Kingslayer isn’t so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!  
> Title credit to the Monday Night Raw theme song


End file.
